When you're gone
by Reike90
Summary: Edward left Bella. She's raped by Mike. What happens when Edward comes back and Bella is pregnant. How will he react? And what will Mike do when he discovers he is going to be a daddy? Enjoy!
1. gone

**Hey guys! This story has been in my mind for quite a while. Its'my first fanfic, so please be nice. I'm sorry if the language is bad or the spelling not right. English is not my mother language so if it's too bad just tell me. But I'm really doing my best to make no mistakes. I just love writing in English so I'm trying. Don't ask me why. It is as it is.**

**I hope you enjoy the story**

I don't own Twilight BPOV 

I was lying there on my bed. Empty. Feeling nothing. Saying nothing. I had been like this for almost a week. Charlie had been really concerned but I didn't have the strength to pretend to feel good for him.

Suddenly there was a movement on the corner of my eyes near the window. I was at my feet at once thinking that HE had come back. But soon I realized that he didn't come back. That he would never come back.

And with that everything came crushing down on me. I just broke down next to my bed. How could I have let myself be so addicted to him. I knew that I wasn't good enough for him. I should have known from the beginning. How could I believe that someone as perfect as he could possibly love me?

I went back to bed and tried to block everything out to find some rest. It didn't go very well, but after what felt like hours I finally drifted to sleep.

I woke up when Charlie came to check on me in the morning.

"I'm sorry Bella I didn't want to wake you. I just wanted to check on you. I'll go fishing with Billy. You'll be OK?" He said

"It's ok dad. Have fun." I said trying to sound enthusiastic but it didn't work that well. But Charlie was fine with it and closed the door with a slight smile that didn't reach his eyes.

I knew that it was hard for Charlie to see me like this and that hurt me.

I got up and took a shower. After I was dressed I went to the kitchen to find something to eat.

Through the window I could see that it was sunny outside. I had to think of the day Edward and I went to the meadow. That day it was sunny too and he wanted to show me what happened to him in the sum.It was also the day he had kissed me for the first time. My eyes were filling up with tears.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I quickly wiped away the tears and made my way to answer the door. And there stood …

**I know I'm mean but it's hard for me to get in the story. I kown exactly what it leads to, but it's difficult to write it more detailed. I'll try to write longer chapters in the following.**

**PLEASE REVIEW I have to know what you're thinking. And I'dlike to know if my language is bearable.**


	2. confession

**So. Here comes the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Becca Swan: Thank you. You really are my first reviewer. I hope you like how the story goes on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I quickly wiped away the tears and made my way to answer the door. And there stood …

... Mike. Without invitation he just came in. Surprised I closed the door behind him.

"Please Mike I'm really not in the mood for being around someone."

I knew I was being rude but at that moment I didn't care. For a moment he just stood there looking as if he just wondered how to start what ever he was going to tell me. He took a deep breath and started.

"I'm sorry Bella, but I thought you could need a friend now. You know I've heard that the Cullens are gone. I just wanted to be with you." He paused and looked at me as if he was waiting for me to say something. I didn't. So after a moment he just went on.

"You know I have always loved you. I could make you happy. After all it seems as if Cullen never really loved you. I just wanted to ask you to give me a chance."

I knew now it was on me to say something and I would have to make clear that this would never happen. But he looked at me with so much hope that I didn't know how to start.

He interpreted my silence wrong and said.

"You don't have to feel guilty because of Cullen, it-"

"No." I just had to stop him her before he got evenmore into it.

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Mike. You know I like you. As a friend. I don't love you like I love Edward." It was so hard for me to say his name and my voice nearly broke at that point. "I really would like to stay friends with you. But what you have in mind will never happen. I'm sorry."

He just looked at me. I couldn't read his expression. In fact it was scaring.

"Please I wasn't joking. I really want to be alone now."

I waited for him to move,but he didn't.

MPOV

I couln't believe it. She rejected me. I thought now that that stupid Cullen is out of the way she would welcome me with open arms. How could she. No. Obviously she was out of her mind and didn't know what opportunity she was about to miss. I would simply have to force her for her luck. Soon enough she would apreciate having me around. I would just have to point out more clearly how much I wanted her and in what ways…

**It's getting easier to write so I think I'll upload the next chapter soon.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. don't

**So here is the next chapter. This is where Mike raped Bella. If you don't want to read it then just skip this chapter. And thank you to all my reviewers.**

**Enjoy!**

BPOV

This was one of those rare moments when I wished I had Edwards talent. I would give quite a lot to know what was going on in Mikes head. His expression changed. Now he looked as if he was up to something. He had a plan. I decided it would be better to throw him out of the house as politely as possible.

But suddenly he stood in front of me and crushed his lips against mine. For a moment I just stood there my eyes wide in shock before I realized what was happening. Then I tried to get away from him but he was too strong. Mike pressed his body against mine and deepened the kiss.

All I could think about was why me? And why isn't Edward here? My only hope was that Alice had a vision of what was happening. Then again I wondered if Edward would even care. After all he doesn't love me.

Mike pushed me onto the couch not breaking the kiss. I felt his hand on my stomach slowly making his way up. When he reached my breasts he stopped kissing me and looked me in the eye.

"You may not love me yet, but soon you will."

With tears in my eyes I tried again to break free. It was useless. My only chance was to talk him out of this.

"Please Mike. Don't do this to me. If you really love me then stop." I begged.

But he ignored me and started to pull his and my clothes of. When we were both in our underwear he looked up and down my body. It made me sick. I felt exposed and it was humiliating. I could almost feel his look burning on my skin. He smiled. Then he went on to pull of my bra.

"Please don't! Help! Edward!" I wispered, yet Mike heard. He slapped me on my cheek.

"Don't you ever say that name in my presence again. Understand?" he yelled at me. All I could do was nod.

He then took of the rest of our clothes. He was lying on me. I could feel him hard on my thights. Tears were streaming over my cheeks. Mike wiped them away with his hand. He then leand forward and whispered intomy ear.

"Don't cry honey. You'll like it if you behave. I can't promise you that you'll enjoy it if you're fighting. It's your choice."

This was when I decided I would try to push everything away and just think nothing.

But when he entered me this seemed like an impossibility. I screamed in pain as he went further into me and I could feel his breath on my skin. When he was fully inside of me he stopped and kissed me again.

I couldn't believe it. He took away my virginity. Why wasn't Edward here. He had always saved me why not now.

Mike then started to go in and out while licking on my breasts. He went faster and faster without mercy. Tears were again falling on my cheeks he didn't even notice.

When he released himself in me he he lay down on me. Then he kissed me one more time and got up. I couldn't move not even to hide my exposed body from his view.

"Wow. That was good. Don't you dare tell anyone or else the next time I won't be so gentle again." He said while he put his clothes back on. He watched me again for a while and a smile that made me even more sick appeared on his face. Then he was out of the door and I was alone.

**So I'm happy this chapter is written. It wasn't easy, but somehow it's my longest. I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think. After all I'm not Edward .**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I wish all of you a happy new year!!!**


	4. after

**Hi everyone! I hope you had a good start into the new year.**

**Here is my next chapter. I hope you like it!**

**Thanks again to all my reviewers.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**lolly12: Alice didn't have a vision. After all she isn't watching Bella and she doesn't see everything. I'm not sure if I'll do her POV. In fact I'm not planing to at the moment.**

**TwilightandAFIrool: Thank you. I know it's depressing and I'm afraid it will stay depressing. Maybe ifI write another fanfic II'll write a more happy one. We'll see**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

_MPOV_

I was simply sitting in my car before Bella's house. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I had Sex with Isabella Swan! Wow. That's what I've always wanted, since the first time I saw her.

I smiled. She had been mine and I could tell that I was the first. So I had something Cullen didn't have and never could have.

Cullen. What would he do if he found out?

To me the relationship between him and Bella had always been a mistery. The way he had looked at her. He seemed like a dragon of the old myths who protect their treasure and get furious if somethings stolen. I had to make sure nobody found out about what happened. I didn't want to find out what happend to those who damage the treasure.

_BPOV_

After what felt like hours I finally got up from the couch. I had been crying the whole time. I couldn't believe it. I have thought Edward would be the first one.

What now? Even if he came back, if he found out, he'd hate me. I had betrayed him. I was ugly, weak, dirty and used. How could he ever love me again?

Stop it Isabella Marie Swan! He doesn't love you and he won't come back. I told myself. And the truth in it made me cry even harder.

When I got up, I made my way up to the bathroom. When I was in the shower I made the water extra hot. Under normal circumstances it would be way to hot. But now I had the feeling that this way I would be able to wash everything away. I washed myself for an hour until there was no warm water left but still I felt so used and dirty. I was afraid I would always feel that way.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

I jumped. What? Is he back? He had his way. But as I heard the stanger's voice I relaxed.

"Hey Bells. I'm back from fishing. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah." I managed to say, still a little shocked.

"I have already eaten at Billy's. I'll watch the game now, is that ok with you?" He shouted through the closed door.

It wasn't normal for Charlie to ask questions. Now he had asked two within a minute. I must have been really concerned about me. I didn't want him to worry, so I tried to sound happy.

"Sure dad. Enjoy!"

I heard his foodsteps on the stairs as he made his way to the living room. I quickly got dressed and went to my room. I couldn't help it. Everytime I came to my room I hoped that Edward would be there. But he never was.

I looked sad to the always open window where I had seen him so many times. I laid down on my bed crying again. Tomorrow I would have to face Mike in school. I wondered how he would act but soon I put the thought aside and tried to sleep which was rather difficult because of all the sobs escaping me. After a while I cryed myself to sleep.

**I know in this chapter there isn't much action but I thought it would be good to concentrate on their feelings. In the next chapter there will be more. I haven't got a clue how to get on with the story so I'll update when I get a good idea. But I hope and I think it will be soon.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. back

**Thanks again for the many reviews. It didn't take me so long to write this chapter. Tell me what you think about it. Enjoy!**

_BPOV_

The next morning I drove to school. When I was in the parking lot I just sat in my car. I had to tell myself over and over again that I could do this. Mike wouldn't do something to me in school but I would have to avoid him. I took a deep breath and got out to face whatever would await me.

Fortunately I saw Mike only in the classroom. And there he ignored me and didn't even look at me. I was thankful for that.

The day was a disaster. Everytime a teacher called my name I jumped slightly on my chair. And when someone touched me I flinched away.

I didn't feel good enough to attempt lunch so I just went out to spend the time alone in my truck.

There I sat alone with my thoughts. When I thought back to the other day tears started falling down my cheeks again. I didn't want to cry but I couldn't help it.

When lunchtime was over I got out of my car to go back to class. From the corner of my eyes I could make out a figure standing not far from me. I didn't pay attention to it. I was late, so I walked quickly towards the building. I kept my head low because I was afraid that it was obvious that I had been crying.

The inevitable happened. I tripped. But somehow I didn't hit the ground. Somebody caught me. I flinched away from the touch murmured a quick

"Thank you."

And hurried to class. Suddenly my brain caught up with what had just happened and I stopped immediately with my back to the one who had caught me.

What had just happened?

The figure I was seeing had been too far away to reach me in time - at a normal for a human possible speed.

The one who had caught me was hard.

He smelled good.

Somehow I was cold.

"Bella."

I knew this voice. But I couldn't turn around. What if I was wrong. What if it wasn't him?

"Bella. Please look at me." The voice begged.

I turned around and stared at the most beautiful man on earth. I just stared. I mouthed his name. And he just looked at me. It was as if there was nothing but the two of us.

"Edward" I gasped.

He quickly closed the gap between us and hugged me tightly. I couldn't help but flinch away. Damn Mike. There he was. Edward. Actually standing in front of me and I flinched away. Edward noticed but for now he didn't say anything.

He let go of me.

"How are you?" he asked.

What should I say? No Edward I'm crying at night and can't even think of you without feeling the pain.

Instead I shrugged.

He took a deep breath and then the words came out so quickly I had to concentrate to understand what he was saying.

"Listen. There are no words for how deeply sorry I am. Alice had a vision of you. You were crying and looked broken. I couldn't stand it. When I left you all I wanted for you was to live a normal life, to be happy. After seeing this vision and after seeing you now I see that this was the biggest mistake in my whole life. It's so good to see you again. I have been depressed the whole time. My family had to bear a lot with me. I now it's hard for you but I beg you to take me back. I would do everything to prove you how much I love you and how sorry I am."

I took in his words. He loved me. He wanted me back. That was all I needed. I hugged him again and then kissed him passionately. I was as if nothing had ever happened. When I needed to breath Edward pulled back and looked me in the eye. He caressed my cheek with his hand

"You have been crying. Please tell me why."

What should I say? I couldn't tell him about Mike. Not now that I had him back. He would hate me. I had betrayed him.

"I missed you that was all." I said trying to sound casual.

He took my face between his hands and said "I'll never leave you again. I promise"

**I'm not very happy about this chapter. I don't really know why. I wanted Edward to have a better entrence but it's ok I think. At least Edward's back. Yay! And this is my longest chapter . Yay! I'll try to update soon.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. our meadow

**Hello Everybody! **

**So finally Edward's back. I love writing this story. Although it's sad it's also fun to be able to write everything.**

**THANK YOU for all the reviews. You're great. It is so good to see that others like the story as well. Just keep reviewing it really makes me write faster. I don't want you to wait too long. I know how that is. Thanks again.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**Twilightlover16: I'm trying to make the chapters longer, but it's difficult for me. I rather write more chapters. But I'll try I promise.**

**Hellopants: I know exactly what you mean. My good ideas come in dreams as well.**

**Zukaddy: You're right it really is fast. I thought that as well as I reread it. The start of the fanfic was meant to be a one-shot but I decided to take it as the beginning for this story. I should have made Edward be gone longer. I agree with you. Maybe I'll change that. But the thing is I really want to write the "important" part (Edward finding out, Mike reaction, and so on) so I just can't control myself and want to reach that part fast. Hope you like the story nevertheless.**

**Zaneytwilightgirl: I have something else in mind. But won't tell what :-) ! But anyway, thanks for the idea.**

**Hellopants: I have to admit I haven't thought of that, but it's interesting. Maybe I put it in in some ways. Thanks.**

**Sesshy's Princess Kagome: Thank you so much. I think I blushed just as much as Bella always does. It's good to hear. You're right it's great to be able to share you're thoughts and ideas with people from all over the world. In my opinion Edward wouldn't be able to smell the baby. I don't have an explanation for why i think so. Anyways it would spoil the fun I came up with (can't wait to write it). But thanks.  
**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Oh yes. Right. There is also a new chapter, so ... enjoy!**

_BPOV_

I decided that this wasn't the time to attend class, so Edward and I went to our meadow were we laid in the grass. Edward had his arm around me and I felt like I was in heaven. I forgot all about the bad memories. I just felt whole again.

"Please tell me why you have been crying in your truck." Edward suddenly said

"I told you. I missed you." I held to my lie although I knew I would have to think of an other excuse soon. Something more convincing. I wouldn't be able to loose him now that I had him back. And I would certain loose him.

"Don't give me that. You've never been a good liar."

"Please don't ask me" I whispered

He looked me deep in the eyes. Then sighed.

"Ok, then tell me why you flinched away from me. You seemed so scared."

I sat up and looked at my hands. Edward put his hand under my chin and forced me to look at him.

"I won't push you but you should know that you can tell me everything. I don't want you to be scared or hurt."

He smiled my favourite smile and for once in a while I felt perfectly at ease and comfortable. I nodded an laid back again. After a while I fell asleep in his arms.

_EPOV_

She was asleep. My angel. It felt so good to have her back in my arms. I knew that my self-control was pathetic. For I couldn't last without her. I had promissed her to stay away, but here I was. I should have felt guilty, but I haven't. This moment was just too good for such feelings.

She murmered in her sleep and I knew that the talking would begin soon. Maybe I could find out through her talking what had happened. It made me sick to know she was hurt and didn't tell me why. Of course I knew she was hurt because of me but I also knew that there was more.

Seeing Bella crying in her truck broke my heart. And when she flinched away from me…

"Mike"

I stiffened. I felt a wave of jealousy wash over me. Normally she would say my name.

"Mike, I don't want to date you. Go away."

It made me relax slightly as I heard she had pushed him away, but when she said his name once more the feeling grew that something wasn't right. But I couldn't think about it know, because I noticed, that it was already late. Charlie would come home soon. As much as I wanted to be with Bella I didn't want her to be in trouble or something. I also had to think for myself about what could have happened when I left and I would have to talk to Alice. But this would have to wait because she and the rest of my family went hunting and would come in two days.

Again I looked at the beautiful angel at my side. Then I leaned forward and spoke in her ear.

"Wake up sleeping beauty"

Bella did something I didn't expect. She jumped and her heart beat much to fast. Bella looked at me with fear in her eyes but then she relaxed.

"Oh, Edward it's just you."

"Who did you think I was?"

"Nobody." She said way to quick. Something had happened and I would find out sooner or later what.

"It's late sweetheart I'll take you back" I just said kissing her softly.

**So that's it for today I'm so tiered (maybe I celebrated the new year just a little bit too much). Please tell me what you think. I don't know when I'll be able to update because I have so much to do for school and I have to study for the theory test for my driving license ( do you say driving license? You know what I mean so I'll be able to drive a car :-) ) **

**IMPORTANT:**

**I need your help.**

**I have to do a report on American policy in december for my English class. If you can think of an important issue that I could mention just tell me. I don't have a clue what I should do, so please help.**

**And I gave my Twilight books to a friend of mine and so I can't look anything up. Do Bella, Edward and Mike have a class together? Biology? I really don't remember it's been a while. Please tell me!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Thoughts

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry. I know it's been a while since I last updated. I simply had no time. But I passed my theory test for my driving licence. Yay me!**

**Thank you so much for you're reviews and for your help!!! You helped me so much especially with my English report. Thanks to you I got a pretty good mark. Thanks again.**

**Finally there's a new chapter. I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

EPOV 

After I had dropped Bella at her house I drove home.

On my way there was only one question repeating over and over again in my head. What had happened to Bella? I couldn't figure out what it was that made her flinch away when I touched her or what made her panic when she woke up. It made me angry to know that something or someone had hurt her. If I found out who did this to her I would make him suffer.

What bothered me nearly as much as the obvious pain my Bella was in, was the fact that she didn't tell me. Didn't she trust me anymore because I left? Had I hurt her too much? I hated myself for leaving her. I knew that whatever had happened was all my fault. I didn't save her from it. I failed.How coul I blame her for nor trusting me? What was I expecting?

I realised I was back at home. The moment I opened the door Alice ran towards me and screamed

"I knew it! I'm so happy for you. Bella has forgiven you. I…"

I stopped her there. There was a question I wanted to ask her so badly the whole day.

"Alice. Please tell me did you see anything happen to Bella while we were gone?"

She shook her head.

"No. Why?"

"It's just … I don't … Look. When I touched her she flinched away, she cried in her car and when I woke her she screamed until she noticed it was me. But she refuses to tell me anything. I think something has happened to her …or I have hurt her too much" I added. I felt better now that I've sheared my thoughts. I wanted Alice to say that she saw that everything would be alright and that Bella and I would be happy.

"I'm sorry Edward, but I didn't see anything. You know I would tell you if I saw something happen to Bella. I didn't watch her. I don't know what happened. But I promise I'll tell you when I see something."

I nodded and made my way back to my room to think.

BPOV 

He was back. He was back. He was back.

I was hoping so desperatly that I wasn't dreaming.

But now that Edward has gone home I felt bad again. Mike. Someday Edward would find out and he would find out that I cheated on him. He would leave. Again. I couldn't bear the thought of being without him again. I had to keep this a secret o enjoy the time with him just a little bit longer.

**I'm so sorry it's short. This chapter took me a week because I had no idea what to write and I didn't want you to wait too long for the next chapter. I promise to update the next chapter soon. This chapter was just a chapter so that it doesn't go too fast. In the next chapter there will be some action. Bella's pregnant remember? And this chapter will be longer I promise. I can't wait to see how it goes on myself.**

**PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!! I love you for all the reviews. It's so great to know that there are some who want to know how the story goes on.**


	8. break down

**Hey! Just for the record, this whole pregnancy stuff, I have no idea about it. So I'm sorry if there are some medical errors.**

**So finally here is a new chapter. It took me long I know. I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

BPOV

I was so happy. For three weeks Edward was back. I could hold him again. Touch him. Kiss him. I felt as if I was flying. My only horror was my Biology class, where I was in one room with Edward and Mike at the same time **(Thanks guys!)**. I was always scared that Edward would tell from mikes mind what had happended. But to my surprise he didn't.

When I woke up this morning I felt dizzy. I sat down on the bed again and waited for it to pass . After a few moments it was better. But not good.

This sickness became worse while Edward and I drove to school. I had felt this way before during the last weeks, but not so bad.

"Are you sure you feel good enough to attend class?" Edward asked me when we got out of the car.

"Sure. This is nothing. It will pass in no time. You'll see." I answered.

"But if it gets worse I'll bring you home. Or better I'll bring you straight to Carlisle."

I rolled my eyes but nodded.

"You are way too protective." I acused

"With you there is no over protective." He stated.

I looked him in the eyes and saw the concern in them for me. It made me happy to see that someone cared for me the way he did. But then all of a sudden I saw Mikes face in front of me. If Edward knew…

I kept my eyes on him and leaned in to kiss him. When our lips met it was as if we kissed for the first time. My heart beat way to fast, I blushed and I forgot to breath. When I was near to faint he broke the kiss and wispered in my ear.

"Breath sweatheart"

He smiled at me while I tried to catch my breath then I returned the smile.

"I love you" I said

"I love you too" Edward said and kissed me on the forehead.

He took my hand and we made our way to Biology class.

When I sat downt I noticed Mike was holding hands with a new student called Sarah. I had hardly spoken to her since she came. I just hoped Mike treated her right. There was no time for me to think about Mike and his girlfriend because Mr.Banner **(Is it Mr.Banner???) **entered the classroom and demanded attention. The sickness that was forgotten for a moment came back. Even worse than before. I felt as if I was about to throw up. When it got worse I closed my eyes and tried to control it. I didn't want Edward to notice. He would bring me straight to the hospital. But of course he didn't miss it.

He leaned down to me and whispered in my ear

"After this lessen I'll take you to the hospital"

I didn't fight him and just nodded, because I was too busy trying to keep my breakfast in.

During class I noticed that Edward was glancing at me once in a while. I didn't want to frighten him but I couldn't help it.  
When my sickness became nearly unbearable I asked Mr.Banner if I could go to the restrooms. When I stood up I nearly fell . Carfully and slowly I took a step.

"Is everything ok with you Miss Swan? Do you want somebody to bring you to the nurse?" Mr.Banner asked.

I shook my head unable to speak and then ... broke down. The last thing I felt were cold arms catching me before I hit the ground. Then everything went black

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you all for your suggestions how Edward could find out. Some of them are really good and I'm trying to get them into the story but I have something in mind… just wait until you see. I hope you keep reading my story. Next week I have school so I don't know how soon I'll be able to update. But then I have holidays and then I'll write a couple of chapters. I wish everybody a good time.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. hospital

**Hey! I know it's been a while. I'm sorry about that and I'm sorry that there were so many mistakes. I just didn't read through it carefully. Finally here is the next chapter. Thank you for all your reviews. ENJOY!**

**_EPOV_**

How could this have happened? Why didn't I take her to Carlisle immediately? I have been so stupid. I looked at my beautiful angel lying limp on the backseat and prayed she would be ok. At her sight I sped up even more.

Soon the hospital came into view. I picked Bella carefully up and ran, concentrating on running only in human speed, to Carlisle's office. I didn't bother knocking on the door. Carlisle looked up in surprise as I suddenly stood in front of him with Bella unconsciously in my arms.

"Edward. What happened?"

"I don't know. She had been a little sick this morning but it wasn't that bad. Please just look at her." I nearly screamed at him.

"Ok Edward. First of all I need you to calm down. Then please follow me."

We walked for my taste way too slowly to an empty room where I lay my angel down. She looked so fragile. It broke my heart to see her like that.

"Edward. Please wait outside. I'll look after her. And I will tell you when I know what's wrong with her." Carlisle said.

I didn't want to leave Bella's side. I wanted to support her, to hold her hands. But I nodded. I didn't want to be in the way.

"Please tell me when she wakes up. I don't want her to be alone. I'll wait outside." I said.

And with a last look back at my angel I walked out to face a cruel time of unknowing.

**I'll write more soon. I know it's VERY short, but I needed a break here. It won't take that long again. I promise. Again I'm sorry it took so long. I'm not happy about this chapter but I didn't know how to go on with the story. I just want to get to the interesting part. So I'm sorry if everthing happens a bit too fast.  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. misunderstanding

**Hey guys! Thanks for all your reviews! As I promised here is the next chapter. It didn't took me as long as I had expected. Maybe I'll begin the next chapter right now. We'll see. But first of all enjoy this chapter!**

_EPOV_

I couldn't stand waiting so long for news. I paced up and down on the corridor. Now and then I stopped to listen to some nurses minds, but they didn't know anything. After what felt like hours Carlisle walked towards me. He looked sad and angry.

"Bella." He said in a low voice, "She wants to tell you herself."

The way he said this scared me.What did he not tell me? Why did he look so sad and angry? In his mind he was counting in German so I couldn't tell what was wrong by reading his thoughts. I quickly followed Carlisle and entered Bella's room. She looked broken and it was obvious that she had been crying.

"Bella what's wro…" I began but she cut me off.

"Just stay where you are. Please." She said. I obeyed suprised but didn't say anything. Something was really wrong and she would have to tell me. Once again I wanted nothing more than to be able to read her mind.

"Ok." She began her voice slightly shaking. "I… when you were gone… he… mike…" she stopped thinking about how to go on. I thought about the day in the meadow and her sleeptalking about Mike. Mike. What did he have to do with all this?

Suddenly Carlisle stopped his counting and one sentence entered his mind that changed my whole world.

"_Poor Bella. Telling Edward that she is pregant must be torture for her._"

I stared at him unbelieving. Pregnant? Bella pregnant? But we never … Then suddenly everything made sense. Mike. Bella after all did move on. She had been with Newton. Carlisle opened his mouth to speak when he got what was going on. But I didn't want to hear anything. My Bella was going to have a baby with some one else. With Newton.

As I escaped the situation by running out of the room, I heard Carlisle scream in his mind

"_Wait Edward. You need to hear everything._"

Didn't he get I didn't want to? I had to go. I was afraid I would lose my control. I stopped listening to Carlisle. Against all logic I felt betrayed, although I knew I had left Bella so she could be happy, so she could have a normal life. She did move on. I had to accept that. I thought I would be ok with it but I never thought it would be so painful.

I got to my car and drove away from Forks, away from Bella, away from my heart.

_BPOV_

He left. I knew it. I knew he wouldn't want me after he found out. I couldn't blame him. I was used and broken. Nobody would want me. Carlisle had left to search for Edward. I was alone. Alone with my thoughts. Alone with my pain. Suddenly I realized what this meant. I was alone. With a baby. And no father for that baby. I started crying and drifted into a sleep full of nightmares. My last thought was "_Why me?_"

_EPOV_

I went hunting, in hope it would distract me. It didn't work. I sat under a tree. How did I get here? Why did I have to leave her? What now? What now? Would Bella want to be with me again or did she want to be with Newton? And why did she choose Newton of all people. The thought of his thoughts about Bella made me sick and now she chose to be with him. It hurt. I hadn't thought she would be moving on so quickly. I decided I would be staying in the forest for the night to clear my thoughts and maybe I would be able to go back tomorrow to say goodbye to Bella, so she could be happy.

**Ok. So this is it for today. Again I needed a break. The next chapter will be interesting. I can promise you. And no, this is not the end of Bella and Edward.**

**I need your help. The one thing I haven't figuered out yet is what exactly Edward should do to Mike. Lots of you said he should kill him. But I have no idea how or if there is another possibility of taking revenge. If you have any suggestions please tell me!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. beaten

**First of all thank you for all your reviews. I think I know now what to do with Mike. **

**So here is the next chaper. I hope you like it. ENJOY!**

_BPOV_

The next day I was allowed to go home. Carlisle told me to stay home for a few days. He said I had been in a lot of stress lately and that it was no good for the baby, so I should allow myself a little rest and I should relax. How could I relax when Edward didn't want me anymore? I tried not to think about him, but that wasn't so easy.

I was pregnant with Mike's baby. Every now and then this thought would come in my mind and make me almost crazy. I hadn't told Charlie yet. I didn't know how. I was only 18 years old. I was a child myself how should I be able to look after a little baby? What about school?

Suddenly there was someone knocking on the door and put me out of my thoughts. _Edward_, I thought, _he came back_. But when I opened it wasn't Edward, it was Mike. I stepped back. I was such an idiot if Edward wanted to talk to me he would just come through my window. Now I was looking into the angry eyes of my rapist. I tried to stay calm as I asked him

"What do you want Mike?"

"You told him." He stated.

"What?" Now I was confused. What was he talking about?

"You know perfectly well what I mean. You told Cullen. Yesterday I saw him standing in front of my house. He looked really pissed. So don't try to fool me. YOU TOLD HIM! You'll pay." He yelled at me

He took a few steps towards me. I steped back until my back was pressed against the wall.

"Mike, listen. I didn't tell…" but he cut me off.

"Of course you did you good for nothing whore."

With that he slapped me hard and I fell to the ground. Mike was standing above me.

"I will not let you destroy my new relationship. YOU won't destroy me." He began to kick me everywhere. I tried to somehow protect my abdomen. It didn't help. All I could think about was my little unborn child.

"Please Mike. I'm pregnant. If you don't stop you'll hurt your own baby."

This only made him even more angry.

"You think I will let you go with my baby to prove what happened. No way. I won't go to jail because of YOU. You won't have this baby." And with that he kicked me even harder into my abdomen. I couldn't do anything. I welcomed unconsciousness with open arms.

_EPOV_

It was a mistake to change my plans and go to Mike's house. I didn't even know why I came here. It made me so angry to even think of him touching my Bella. I should be happy for her, but it was hard not to run in and kill Mike for being loved by Bella, for being the father of Bella's baby. Maybe I was even more angry because he gave her something I could never offer her. A baby. I could so easily break his neck and live with Bella. I would love her baby as if it was my own. I had to control myself. I couldn't destroy her luck. After I left the Newton's house. I went home. My family was waiting. I knew they wanted to talk about all this, but I simply couldn't. All I said was

"Please just don't say anything I don't want to talk right now."

Then I made my way to my room and listened to the radio at maximum volume. I didn't listen to my family's thoughts and just sat on my bad thinking of the time I had spend with my Bella. From time to time a little smile would come across my face.

Suddenly my door was opened at in there stood an even paler than usual and shocked Alice. She screamed at me but I didn't get what she was saying because of the loud music. I quickly stopped it.

"…diot! Bella you have to hurry. Please help her."

I was on my way immediately. I drove full speed to Bella's house. When I arrived there I saw that the door was open. Something was really wrong. When I entered the house I saw my angel lying unconscious on the floor. I carfully lifted her into my arms and placed her on the backseat of my Volvo. Again I drove full speed but this time to the hospital. Carlisle and Alice were waiting for us. When I handed Bella over to Carlisle I started thinking about what had happened. Who had did this? I hadn't felt anything when I brought Bellla here. I was just so worried for her. But now it came all crushing down on me. Why did I have to leave? If I had been there I could have protected her. I waited hours on front of Bella's room hardly noticing the nurses running in and out. Then Carlisle came out with a sad look.

"She lost the baby."

**Yes I know poor Bella. I think in real life she would be close to suicide. Now the story will turn to the better. At least for Bella. For Mike… well, let's see.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. What happened?

**I'm soooooo sorry that it took so long. It had absolutly no idea what to write. But now I'm back to the living . Thank you for all your reviews and that you sick to me although I didn't update.**

**Enjoy!**

_EPOV_

The words needed time to sink in. _"She lost the baby."_ How could this have happened? Why didn't I prevent this? Why did I have to be so stubborn and leave Bella again? Why couldn't I do one thing right? Carlisle took me out of my thoughts.

"Why did you run away?" he asked. "She needs you. You should have let her talk you don't know the whole story. So please just go in there and talk to Bella. Listen to everything she tells you and please stay calm and don't overreact."

I was an idiot I ran away and she ended up in the hospital. It seemed no matter what I do I always hurt her more. But what did Carlisle mean? Why should I overreact

I stepped in front of her door and took a deep unnecessary breath. I opened the door.

Nothing could have prepared me for the sight before me. My angel was lying crying in her bed. She had a large bruise on her cheek and she looked more fragile than ever before. She didn't look up when I closed the door. I wasn't even sure whether she had noticed me or not. I quickly approached her bed and sat down beside her on the bed. When I carfully touched her cheek she jumped. But she never looked me in the eyes.

"Bella." I finally said, breaking the silence between us. "I'm sorry I walked away. I thought…"

"No." Bella suddenly said still looking at the wall not facing me. " You don't have to be sorry. I get it. I always knew I wasn't good enough for you."

I wanted to interuped her there. I couldn't let her think this. But she kept on talking quickly as if she wanted to say this for a long time.

"I'm not pretty, not smart. I'm just clumsy and damaged. And know after what happened to me… I'm sorry I didn't tell you at the beginning. I knew you would leave. I knew you wouldn't want me after I told you this, but I just wanted to be with you just a little longer."

I hugged her while tears ran down her cheek.

"Never think like that. You are the most beatiful person in the world. I love you and there's no way that this will ever change. Please believe me." I paused and took a deep breath I wasn't quite sure if I really wanted to know what happened to her, but I simply HAD to know what causes my Bella such pain.

"What happened to you Bella?" I asked so low that she almost couldn't hear me. She froze. I waited. Then after what seemed like hours she finally looked me in the eyes.

"I was raped"

**(I wanted to stop here, but see it as an apology for the late update. So again I'm sorry)**

_BPOV_

He was back. He was back. He was back. I couldn't believe it he was back here with me. I didn't notice that he was with me until he was on the bed with me. Was it possible that he still wanted me? This little hope soon vanished when he said

"I'm sorry I walked away."

So he felt guilty. He shouldn't. There was nothing to feel guilty for. I didn't want him to stay with me because he was sorry. I told him how I never felt good enough for him, but he still stayed with me. He even told me he loved me. Although I knew he couldn't really mean it. It felt good to hear it again. Then he asked what had happened to me and I froze. He still didn't know. I would have to tell him. Maybe he would run again. Who could blaime him?

For the first time I looked him straight in the eyes. I wanted to see his perfect face just one more time before he left.

"I was raped"

EPOV

"Who?" I asked. My hands were in fists and I had to try very hard to not loose control. Somebody had laid a hand on my Bella, had violated her, had touched her where I never had touched her.

"Mike" she whispered so low that even with my vampire hearing I almost missed it. Almost. NEWTON! You'll pay!!

**So that's it for today. I have to stop here it's in the middle of the night and I can barely keep my eyes open. I'm afraid that there a a few mistakes because I'm too tired to form proper English sentences . I couldn't let you guys wait longer. I want you to know that I will complete this story no matter what. I'll try to update soon but I can't promise anything. Thank you for still reading.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. I love you

**Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews!! You really are the best! Here is my next chapter. I hope you like it and leave a review for me!!**

**ENJOY!**

**_BPOV_**

Edward just sat there. I just told him I was raped and he didn't say anything. Just sat there. Had I ruined it all? I waited for him to say anything. ANYTHING. It would have been better if he would have yelled at me. But this silence was killing me. I wondered if he would ever see me like before I was raped ever again. I let out a wimper finally he looked at me with his crooked smile. But it was fake. It didn't reach his eyes. I hoped it didn't mean something bad.

_**EPOV**_

I was close to just run out of the room and hunt Newton down, but then I heard Bella wimper beside me. I had to stay here and be with her. She needed me right now and I wouldn't be so silly as to leave her again.

"What is it, love? Does anything hurt?" I asked her and gave her my crooked smile I knew she liked, but I don't think it reached my eyes. Bella looked up. Her eyes full of tears. Her look hold many emotions. Happiness, surprise and shock.

"You still want to be with me?"

"You are so silly Bella." I answered with a little smile. "Do you really thing I wouldn't want to be with you because someone hurt you?"

"But M… _he_ took something I thought was the one thing I could give you. I wanted to give my... my innocence to you, but now… I have nothing to give."

"Haven't you listened to what I said at all? I said I loved you. Bella that's the most important thing. You have so much to give. Your smile warms my heart. Your touch sents shivers down my spine. I love you with everything I can give. There won't be a day I won't want to be with you."

She hugged me tightly.

"Thank you."

I hugged her too and placed kisses on her forehead.

"What about Mike?"

I froze at his name. She released me and looked me in the eyes.

"If you want I can get rid of him." I said with venom in my voice. "I want to."

Her small fingers on my lips stopped me from saying something else.

"No." she said. "Don't kill him. Think of Carlisle he wouldn't want you to. And I don't want you eighter. He is not worth it. I don't want you to become a murderer because of him. Would you help me get him into jail instead. This way he won't be able to … do something like this to any other girl. I'm afraid for his new girlfriend."

"Whatever you want, love. I will be with you the whole time. First of all I'll get you a good lawyer."

"Again thank you. I don't know what I would do without you."

I wanted to hunt him, to hurt him. But I knew it would disappoint Bella - and Carlisle. She was right. Mike wasn't worth it. He would go to jail for a long time. And he wouldn't be able to hurt someone this way again. But still I wanted to cause him pain. I wanted to cause him pain like he did my Bella. Bella. She was such a good person. She dosn't want him dead. I can't fail her by killing Mike. She needs a chance to get over what he did to her and the best way was to face him just once more in the court. And I would be by her side the whole time.

"What are you thinking about?" Her words took me out of my thoughts.

"I'm thinking about how beautiful you are and how happy I am that you are with me."

She pressed her lips to mine. And I felt relaxed. No thought of revenge filled my mind just thoughts of my beautiful, perfect Bella. She was all that mattered. I took in her sent and broke our kiss.

"I love you." I said.

"I love it when you tell me this. It makes me feel whole again."

I smiled and hugged her tightly.

"I love you

I love you

I love you

I love you

I love you"

**I liked this chapter. Bella gets a bit of her confidence back. Also I have decided that Edward won't kill Mike, because Bella would NEVER want something like that.**

**I don't know how many chapters there will be. I don't know if I can't write the court chapters because I don't really know how all this works in the USA. There will deffinitly be two more chapters but I don't know if I'll really write how Mike goes to jail. We'll see. Have fun reading Breaking Dawn!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	14. court

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! I WISH YOU JUST THE BEST! I HOPE THIS YEAR WILL BE A GOOD ONE!**

**Yes I know I'm still alive! Thank you for your reviews and for sticking to this story although again it took me very long to update this. There will be only one chapter after this one. I promised I would finish this story. I just did the court scene like I thought it's not like it is in the USA but I hope you like it nevertheless. Most of this chapter is in EPOV part of it will also be in BPOV in the chapter so don't be disappointed.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**_BPOV_**

Today was the big day. I would have to face Mike again. Just one last time. Or so I hoped. The last few weeks Edward has been by my side most of the time unless he had to hunt. He was perfect. And I once again wondered what I had done to deserve such an angel. The time he was away was like hell but I never let him see how much it bothered me because I knew he would stay although he needed to hunt. The rest of the time we would just watch a movie or go to our meadow to enjoy each others company.

I was very nervous. What if the judge believed that Mike didn't do anything wrong? What if he would be set free? He would come after me. No. This was impossible. Everythink stood against him. There was no chance for him to get away. But still...

I was getting ready for the court when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" I said. Slowly the door opened and there stood my personal angel the one who made me whole. He smiled at me and I instantly didn't feel as nervous as before.

"You ready?"

I sighed "As ready as I'll ever be." He nodded and walked over to me. Then he pulled me carfully into his arms and held me tight.

"You know our family and I will be by your side. Always. There is nothing to be nervous about. Everything will work out just right" Edward whispered in my ear. Like always he knew what bothered me. God I loved him so much.

"I know. Thank you. I love you" I looked up at him and managed to smile. I knew I would be able to get through this day as long as Edward was with me.

"I love you too. You'll never understand how much. Let's go."

EPOV

When we arrived at the court I put my arm around Bella's waist. I knew she was nervous. More than she would ever show or say. Who could blame her? She would have to face her rapist again. I took our seats in the front row. And slowly more and more people came.

_Poor girl. _

_What a bitch. I bet she begged for it. _

_I can't believe it. Such a crime in our town. Finally some action!_

Humans. I tried not to let their thoughts get to me. It was hard but then I thought about the fragile girl in my arms and I knew I had to stay calm for her. She would need me to be strong.

When Mike entered guarded by two police officers, Bella began to shake, her heart beat faster and her breath was ragged. I tightened my hold on her and whispered in her ear.

"He can't do anything. Your save. I will never let him touch you again. I promise." She nodded and relaxed a little bit but she was still very scared. I looked at Jasper. He understood at once and nodded. Then he send a wave of calm in Bella's direction. She smiled a little and whispered

"Thank you, Jasper."

"Anytime, little sis."

We watched the trial. Carlisle told everybody about Bella's injuries and Mrs. Newton declared that her son could never do something like this. The whole time Bella hid her head in my chest and I rubbed her back. I hoped that this trial would help her to cope with everything and to move on.

Then it was Bella's turn to say what happened. She looked up at me with panic in her eyes. I gave her a smile and whispered

"You can do it. It will all be over soon." She nodded and stood up with shaking legs and took her new seat in the front.

It killed me not to be able to hold her hand. I knew she must have been so scared.

With s dhsking voice Bella told how she was home alone and how Mike was at her door. The whole time she was staring hat her hands.

"Her pain is almost too much for me. I can't calm her. It's just too much." Jasper winced beside me.

I watched Bella as she stopped to regain control of her emotions. She took a deep breath and continued.

"He just came in. I couldn't do anything. Then he said he wanted to be my boyfriend and that he loved me. But I couldn't. I don't love him. He didn't accept that and then h-he forced himself on me. He undressed me and kissed me. It did it although I didn't want that I begged him to stop but he wouldn't. He was so strong." She stopped again and tried to wipe away her tears.

_Edward stop holding on on that chair that tight or it'll break. Please try to stay calm_

Alice. I realised the side of the chair I've been holding onto. I couldn't help it. I was so close to just break down. It was so, so unbelievable hard to watch the love of my existende in so much pain. I swore I would protect her. I failed. Here she was almost falling apart and there was nothing I could do. I could just be there for her and show her that I always will be. But that seemed not enough. No matter how badly I wanted to I couldn't take away her pain.

I also wanted to kill Mike so badly. Everytime I was reminded of what he did to Bella my hatred was stronger than before. I knew Bella didn't want him dead and I wouldn't fail her. She was way too good for a cruel world like this.

I looked up at Bella again and realized that she had continued. Tears were running freely down her cheek.

"…was on top of me. I tried to break free. He was just so strong. And then h-he… he … he took away my virginity. I cried and I begged but he never stopped. It hurt so much it was so humiliating. When he was finished he told me to never tell anybody or he would do it again."

"Oh come on. You and I we both know that you wanted it too." Mike shouted. "Don't act like the innocent little girl."

I was about to jump at him but Emmet and Jasper held me back. How dare he says something like that. He hurt her. He hurt her bad and now he just keeps going on.

Bella looked down at her hands and whispered

"I didn't"

"Of course you did. Your precious boyfriend breaks up and you can't help yourself and throw yourself at me. And now I'm the bad guy? I don't think so. You're one horny slut and you say those things because you are scared of how your returned boyfriend will think of you." Mike smiled obviously pleased with himself.

_She won't ruin my life and when I'm out of here I'll come back for her. Who does she think she is?_

"Shut your fucking mouth, Newton!" I shouted and stood up.

"Everybody in the audience stay quiet or you'll be removed. This is my first and last warning." The judge declared.

Emmet and Jasper pushed me back into my seat and my eyes met Bella's. I would never forget this look. I can't even begin to describe it. It was a lifeless, blank look and it would haunt me until the end of my existence. I could see it in her eyes. She was afraid that Mike wouldn't be punished. That he would come back for her. I wouldn't let one of those things happen.

"Mr. Newton." The judge began "Saying something like this is serious. What about her injuries? And her loosing her baby?"

_Shit. I didn't think of that. Think Mikey. Think…_

"The doctor… he is her boyfriend's father. The whole family is into this. They want it to look like I'm the bad guy just to save her reputation. I guess Eddi doesn't want a little slut…"

"Mr. Newton! Watch your language!" The judge interrupted and I was grateful or else I would have gotten my self in serious trouble for smashing his nose.

"What I'm saying is that they do everything to make this look like rape but you can't rape the willing. You know you wanted it Bella."

"I-I didn't… I never… I would never want anybody other than Edward. I wanted him to be my first. Y-you ruined everything!" Bella's voice was quiet and soft and it broke my heart.

"Please can I go back?" She asked and the judge agreed.

Bella stood up slowly and came back to your place. When she stood in front of me she put her arms around me and sat on my lap. I held her tightly. We sat like this until the end. Now it would be decided what would happen with that … thing.

The judge stood in the front and announced.

"Michael Mortimer Newton, you are sentenced to a life-long stay in prison."

Bella, I and the rest of our family relaxed. Finally he would be locked away and maybe Bella could finally move on.

"Bella, honey. Did you hear. He's gone. He'll never be able to touch you again." She nodded into my chest and cried.

"I'm just happy it's over"

_My poor son. I don't believe he really did this. He would never. Why does this girl have to ruin my family?_

I blocked all the thoughts that penetrated my mind and concentrated only on the angel in my arms.

"Come on honey. Let's go home." She nodded and we made our way back to our cars. On the way there we met Mike's parents.

"Why? Why did you have to spread these lies. Do you even understand what you did to this family? Do you? Everythings ruined. Mike is gone and everybody will hate us now. And it's just your fault." Mrs Newton shouted at Bella. I quickly let her away but not without a glare back at Mike's parents. How dare they blame Bella. I was worried of Bella. She was so quiet.

"You ok, love?" I asked. She nodded.

"Just take me home"

Our drive home was silent apart from Bella's sobs. When we got home she went to our room and locked the door. Something she never did before. I knocked.

"Let me in. Please." I begged

"Please I just need to be alone for a little bit."

"But-" I felt a hand on my shoulder. Carlisle.

"Let her be, son. So much has happened today. Just let her rest."

I nodded and sat down in front of the door I wanted to be there the second she needed me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think about it. It was really hard to write this because I had no idea about court things.**

**I have another story. Check it out. And I have another story in mind but I'm not sure if I'll do it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. happy

**First of all I made Mike's middle name up. I just wanted to humiliate him a little muahahaha ;)  
**

**I'm so sorry I took so long. Again. But I finished school and was very busy during the last couple of months.**

**So this is the last chapter of "When you're gone"**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**_EPOV_

It was torture sitting outside the room my love was in and hearing her sob. I knew she needed time on her own. She needed the time to understand what had happened. And I couldn't help. This is true torture.

"Edward?" I heard a low angelic voice call from behind the door. I was up in a flash.

"I'm here love. Do you want me to come in?" I just hoped I didn't sound too desperate. I think I failed.

"Yes."

That was all I needed. I was by her side in a flash.

I took a closer look at her. Her eyes were red from crying and her hair was messy. Alltough I knew she was vulnerable at the moment it shocked me again to see her like this. I would do everything to make her smile again.

I pulled her in my arms and we laid in bed. After a while Bella sighed and sat up to look at me.

"We have to talk." I just looked at her confused and nodded. She took a deep breath and it seemed as if she had difficulties saying what she wanted.

"I have thought about what happened since you came back. And especially about what happened in court. M-Mike he said you didn't want a slut. Like me." She looked at her hands I tried to say something but she beat me to it.

"Please let me finish. I know I'm damaged. You can't deny it. But I want to be what you need. I'll put all my effort in being the woman you need. I want to be enough for you and I'll work for it. I won't give up. Edward. I love you. I can't live without you. Please let me make up for what I did to you."

During her speech she looked me in the eyes just once. When she told me she loved me. I would never get used to the feeling of overwhelming joy when she tells me this. But I didn't like the things she said to me. Did she still think she wouldn't be enough for me?

"Can I speak now?" I asked her respecting her wish to say what she had to say. She nodded.

"Isabella Marie Swan you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. And nothing anybody does to you can ever change that. You have nothing to make up for. It's me. I left you to this fate it's me who will work for being the man you need. I love you. Please stop doubting yourself and try to live again. It is torturing me to know that you are still blaming yourself and that you still think your not enough. Bella. You are way more than enough. Let us try and start over new. Ok?"

I saw tears in her eyes threatening to spill but she also looked relieved and happy. It has been a long time since I saw her that happy and it was enough to bring my dead heart back to life.

"That sounds really nice." she said and then she grinned. "What are you? I thought about radioactive spiders and cryptonite."

I laughed.

"We don't have to start right at the start again." then I had an idea. Something I wanted to so for such a long time.

"Wait here. I'll be back in a second Bella." I had to show her how much she meant to me and knew just how to do that. This would be our new beginning.

_BPOV_

He told me he loved me. Again. He must mean it. I knew we had a long way ahead of us but we could make it. With him by my side I felt like Hercules. We would pull through this and this thought brought a bright smile on my face.

"What are you smiling at, love?" Edward asked. He was back. He would be with me. He loved me.

"You, handsome." He flashed me his crooked smile I loved so much and extended his hands towards me. I was confused but took it and he pulled me out of bed so that we were standing in front of each other. His eyes sparkeled and he look overexcited. Edward never stopped smiling when he went down on one knee in front of me. I gasped. He couldn't. Would he…?

"Bella. You are the love of my existence." He said. " I love you more than words can say. I promise to protect you from everything. I promise to be by your side at all times. Let this be our new beginning. I swear I won't go anywhere without you. You are my sun you are my angel and I want you to be my wife as well. Isabella Marie Swan will you marry me?"

I just looked at him with wide eyes.

"You don't have to do this."

"I know." Again this smile

"But…"

"I want to." I looked into his eyes and there was no one else than Edward and I

"Yes." I never thought his smile could get any wider.

"Say it again."

"Yes, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen I will marry you." I practically yelled at him. I felt my feet leave the ground and was in his armes again where I belonged. I laughed and he laughed with me. He held onto me and whispered in my ear " Today you have made me the happiest man that ever lived."

With that his lips were on mine and in that moment I knew nobody could harm me as long as I was in this angels arms.

* * *

**The End**

**I hope you enjoyed it. This is the end of my first fanfic :'(**

**I want to thank all of you who reviewed and put this story on story alert. Now I'll focus on my other story. Thanks for all your support it made my day.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
